Ups and Downs
by chococatof95
Summary: Noodle and 2-D both have strong feelings for eachother, but can there relationship take the challenges life throws at them? 2-DxNoodle COMPLETE!.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first fan fic for the most amazingest band in the world, Gorillaz! Soo let me know what you think.

Ages: Noodle is 19 and 2-D is around 29.

Disclamier: Dont own them:( wish i did thought.

Chapter One: Feelings

Noodle gently awoke quite early on Friday morning. She layed in her soft comfy bed, just staring at the ceiling. She had a certaint blue haired man runing across her mind, and he didnt sceem to stop either. She knew she had strong feelings for 2-D for some time now, and she wanted him to know about her loving feelings towards him.

"How could I possible tell him?" she asked herself quietly

She shook her head and slowly got out of her comfy bed. She looked over to the alarm clock that was siting on a little table right next to her bed.  
it read 8:00 a.m. The guitarist slowly walked her way over to the bathroom in her room. She turned on the water to her shower, then walked back to her room.  
As the water started heating up, Noodle started looking for her outfit for the day. Going threw her top drawer, she found a white short sleeve shirt and put it around her arm. She the closed the drawer and went threw the bottom one, finding a pair of blue skinny jeans and putting those around her arm as well.  
Noodle then quickly grabed a matching pair of panties and a bra and walked back to her bathroom, where she was nice hot steem coming from her shower. She striped herself of her pajamas quickly, feeling a cold shiver run down her exposed back. She steped into the hot shower feeling the boiling water bounce on her naked skin.  
The thoughts of the singer started coming back to Noodle as she enjoyed the sensation of her shower.

"What if he doesnt feel the same way for me?" she said softly geting her kiwii sented shampoo and massaging it threw her purple wet hair.

She washed it out as more thoughts came to her head.

~MEANWHILE IN 2-D's ROOM~ The singer was combing his blue silky hair. He was completly dressed and showered, he smelt of sweet butterscotch. While tring to tease his hair with the comb to give it alittle bit more spikes he thought of the bands guitarist. 'I wonder what shes doin' right 'bout now.' he asked himself threw his thoughts. The singer had slowly developed a huge crush on the axe princess. He thought of her all the time even when she was with him. "Hmmm." he moaned softly thinking of the recent times he spent with her. She always smelt like kiwii which made his nose tingle with pleasure. After observing himself in his mirror, he relised a bit of dout in his mind. "Wot am I 'finking?  
Noodle wuld' never go for 'n ol' dented up 'fing like me!" he said to himself walking away from the mirror and to his room door, he walked out and closed the door behind him.  
He was on his way to the kitchen, hoping the girl of his dreams was in there.

Noodle finished brushing her soft wet hair. she sighed to herself, "Okay, I'll tell him today wether or not he feels the same way towards me." she said with a bit of confedence in her voice. She walked towards her closed door but found a small gray scarf with white skulls and hearts on it hanging on the back of the door. The axe princess picked it up off the door and wraped it around her small soft neck remebering who gave it to her,

~FLASHBACK~

"Noodle, Love! I've got a surprise fer ya" 2-D said while coming threw her door.  
She was sitting on her bed, as he walked over and sat down next to her.  
"Awe really? What is it 2-D san?" she asked smiling at the singer next to her.  
"Well ya' have to open it up to find out love." he said with an smile giving her a white box with a red bow going across it.  
she excitedly opened the box and removed the wraping paper covering the gift.  
"2-D san, this is amazing! i love it so much!" she said holding up the gray scarf.  
"I knew you would love, thas' why i picked it up fer ya'" he said, excited that she loved the gift.  
"Thank you 2-D san." she said softly kissing his cheek. A small blush appeared on his face when she gave him a hug right after. He hugged her back not expecting her to be so incredibly soft and smell of a nice sweet scent. At that moment he knew his feeling for the guitarist were starting to developed as of hers for him.

~END FLASHBACK~

She smiled softly at the memory and walked out of her room and closed her door, skipping happily to the kitchen where she smelt pancakes with the side of eggs that the drummer was preparing for everyone.

Wellp let meh know what you thought of the first chapter. ill update pretty quick if i get enough reviews, promisse!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Soo i didnt really get that many reviews on the last chapter, but as promised heres the next chapter:) soo enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still dont own 'em, dont think I ever will.

Chapter2:

2D reached the kitchen only to be disappointed by only seeing the drummer prepare breakfast for his bandmates.  
"Mornin 'D" he said fliping a pancake from the pot to a plate stacked with the rest of the delicious smelling pancakes. 2D made his way over to the table and sat down,  
leaving the seat next to him open, hoping the little axe princess would sit next to him. 2D then remained caught up into his thoughts of Noodle.  
The large drummer walked over to the singer holding his breakfast and placing it down on the table infront of him. "D, you okay?" Russel asked wondering what he was thinking. As Russel asked him, Noodle walked into the kitchen. 2D finally snaped noticing the person he was just thinking about just walked in. She walked up to Russel, who she saw as her father figure, and gave him a small hug. "Mornin'baby-girl" he said with a smile leting go of Noodle. She walked past the singer giving him a shy pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, adjusting the seat so that it was a bit closer to his.

"Mornin' love." 2D said with a toothy smile on his face. His heart started racing when he noticed how close she was to him.  
"Good morning 2D san" she said back with the shy smile still on her face. Russel then walked over and placed her breakfast infront of her face.

With Russel in the kitchen the axe princess knew it wasnt a good time to talked to 2D. She quickly leaned over to 2D and whispered "Meet me in my room later, theres something i wanna tell you." She moved back before Russel turned around with his big breakfast plate and sat down with Noodle and 2D.  
Noodle noticed that there bass player was missing. "Wheres Murdoc-san?" Noodle asked with a bit of concern. 2D just shrugged not knowing or caring where he was while Russel sighed heavily almost done with his breakfast. "He had a long night, last night so I dont think we will be seeing him much today baby." Russel answered Noodle while bringing his empty plate to the sink and started walking towards the door. "I'll see you guys later, ight." Russel said before stomping onto his room.

The kitchen was then silent. 2D and Noodle finished there breakfast together, then 2D broke the silence.  
"So wot wos it ya' were gonna tell me love?" He asked looking down at her. 'She looks so cute in her outfit today' he thought to himself while Noodle finished her orange juice. "Lets go to my room 2D-san." She said getting up and grabing his hand, leading him towards the door and off to her room. 2D had a slight blush arcoss his smooth face. Her hand was so warm and soft agianst his cold one. As they can to Noodles room she quietly closed the door behind them, making sure she locked it. She didnt want any interuptions for what she was about to do. She brought 2D over to her bed and they both sat down.

"Soo, wots goin' on lil love?" He asked her a bit nervous.  
"Well, 2D-san , I...I have t-to tell y-you something.." She said tring to let it out, her face flushed with red.  
"Yea.." 2D said hoping that it's what he hoped it was.  
"Well 2D-san, for awhile now...I've been kinda having these really strong feelings t-towards you and I just wanted you to know t-that" she stoped to look at the floor.  
"Tha-" 2D was interupted.  
"That I love you 2D-san!"

CLIFFY!  
Sorry its kinda short. Review it pleease? and i'll update it veryy quickly, promisee:).  
(i dont EvEr break my promisess!). 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sooo I lala lovee my reviews so far! those who did are awsome in my book;) But like I said I keep my promises, soo here you goo!

Chapter 3:

~RECAP~

"Soo, wots goin' on lil love?" He asked her a bit nervous.

"Well, 2D-san , I...I have t-to tell y-you something.." She said tring to let it out, her face flushed with red.

"Yea.." 2D said hoping that it's what he hoped it was.

"Well 2D-san, for awhile now...I've been kinda having these really strong feelings t-towards you and I just wanted you to know t-that" she stoped to look at the floor.

"Tha-" 2D was interupted.

"That I love you 2D-san!"  
~END RECAP~

2D face lit up after what he had just heard. He felt as if his heart was gonna explode.

(A/N: ahha i got that line from Alvin and the Chipmonks, I thought it fit in perfectly!)

He then noticed that Noodle was still facing torwards the floor. He reached his hand over towards her chin and gently moved it up so that they were facing eachother.  
The girl of his dreams, finally admitted to him her true feelings. He slowly moved in capturing her lips in a small gental kiss. Noodle stayed shocked for a second, then closed her eyes and leaned in making there first kiss together deeper. 2D wraped his arms around her tiny waist tring to bring her closer. Noodle moaned into his mouth as she brought her arms around his soft neck. 2D then pulled away, not wanting to this to lead into anything just yet. Noodle stared into his dark big eyes then wraped him into a soft tender hug.

"I had no idea you felt the same way." She said softly into his ear. 2D giggled lightly then pulled away to look at her perfect form.

"I didn't think someone as amazing as you love, wuld evea go for somefink like me." He said kinda down.

Noodle cupped his cheek looking back into his eyes. "Why wouldn't I 2D-san?".

"I..I'm not sure love." 2D said enjoying her soft warm hands against his face.

"You shouldn't dout yourself 2D-san, It will make you start beleving things that arent true." Noodle said smiling softly, still holding his face.

2D smiled back at her, remebering what she said acouple minutes before. "Alrigh' love. Thanks." He leaned in and kissed her again, this time slowly sliding his tounge inside her mouth. She accepted as both there tounges started wrestling with eachother. Noodle then slowly pulled away. She layed down onto her bed smiling. She pulled 2D down next to her and pecked him softly on the lips. She yawned lightly, and started to slowly close her eyes. 2D wraped his arms protectivly around her and closed his as well. The newly formed couple was asleep in eachothers arm peacefully.

~MEANWHILLE IN THE BAGO~

"WELL IT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE MINE!" Murdoc yelled at the person on the other end of the phone.

"WE WERE ONLY TOGETHER FOR AN HOUR-"He was inturupted by the person on the phone.

"Really?...Alright then come over so we can settle this." His voice calmed down as he hung up the phone.

He sighed loudly as he pluped himself onto his bed. " Wot am I gonna tell the dullard?"

I feel bad leaving another Cliffy but i have too!

2D: Dont worry she'll update it tonite!

Me: ohh boy! dont tell them!(slapps him on the head.)

2D: Oww. Sorry I didnt know it was a secret!

Me:-_- Review pleease?.  



	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well 2D ruined my surprize with the hole update (shoots death glare at him)  
but yeah, here you go!:)P.S- If you havent noticed I only named chapter 2.  
The reason behind that is because i cant really come up with one for 2 and 3, which is funny because i honestly hate it when writers on here don't name there chapters! It drives me crazy, But enough about Llyssa.

2D: I thought your name wos chococatof95?  
Me: thats my screen name -_-

Disclaimer: [insert your disclaimer here!xD]

Chapter 4: Noodles New Scary Side.

Murdoc got up off his slightly comfey bed and exited his mobile home and walked towardes the singers room. 'Wot am I gonna say to 'em about 'is?' Murdoc thought as he stood outside the singers door. He knocked on it but started to get angry when he didnt get and answer. "You idiot open the damn door!" He yelled banging on the door. He turned the knob and opened the door, stunned to not see 2D in the room. "Well the idiot culd of at least told me he wasn't in his bloody room." He closed the door and walked back up the stairs to the car park. Murdoc pressed the button calling the lift to bring him up into Kong. He walked around everywhere, but couldn't find the singer anywhere. "Where the devil is that no good, blue haired dullard?" He asked mumbling, walking towards Russel's room. He banged on the door.

"Yo'why the hell are you banging on my door Muds?" The drummer said kinda mad.

"Have you sceen the dullard?" Murdoc asked crossing his arms.

"Last time I saw him he was with Noods in the kitchen." Russel said scratching his head.

"Well he aint' in there now, Soo maybe the girl mite know where he is."Murdoc said walking down the hall and banging on the door, Russel following behind him.

Noodle shifted in her peacefull sleep, wodering who would come and disturb her peeace with 2D. She gently untangled herself from 2D, and walked over to her door rubing her sleepy pretty eyes. She unlocked it then opened it.

"Whats up with all the banging Murdoc-san?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Sorry love, I'm just aggorvated becos I can't find that damn singer!" He said still with his arms crossed.

"Ohh 2D-san, Me and him took a nap together." She said with a small smile.

Both men looked at her with the same expression on their face. "You mean you guys took a nap together...with the door closed?"Russel said in shock.

"mmhmm!" she said with a happy expression.

"With the door locked?" Murdoc added.

"Yess! what is this, ask Noodle the same question 52 times?" She asked sarcasticly getting annyoed by the questions.

Murdoc snaped at her answer. "HEY-" He stoped when he heard a noise.

'DING DONG'

"I'll get it" Noodle said walking towards the door. Murdoc froze, Knowing who was at the dreaded door. 2D awoke from all the noise and rubbed his neck.

"Wot's goin' on Muds? he asked walking towards the frozen bass player. "Your wearing cloths, thats a shock." He chuckled as he joked about the singer. Murdoc graweled at his joke.

"2D-eee!" Noodle screamed pretty loud. The three guys standing outside her door heard the scream and ran towards the front door where they saw there guitarist and there ex-guitarist having a dirty look contest with eachother. 2D shook when he saw her there. Noodle turned her attention towards him. " 2D whats going on?"  
She said pretty angry.

"Noodle love, calm down abit wuld ya'" Murdoc said walking over to her, wraping his arm around her shoulder.

"Why is Paula here Murdoc-san?" Noodle shot another death glare over towards Paula.

" I dont think thats non of your business lil' girl." Paula snap at her.

Noodle was furious. She hated Paula for what she did, to the band and to 2D.  
She broke his heart terribly, Knowing that made Noodle want to wrip her face off, claw her eyes off, break every bone in her body. Lets just say the way Noodle felt towards Paula was the true definition of the word 'Hate'.

"Wot are ya doing here Paula?" 2D asked still kinda in shock.

Paula walked towardes 2D putting her hand on his chest. "Well since you asked Stu, Me and Murdoc need to talk about a certaint something."

"What certaint something?" Noodle asked Murdoc who was still holding onto her shoulder.

Murdoc sighed deeply. "Paula...mite be pregnant."  
~~~~

Well I'm Not Sure If You Wanna Call This A Cliffy...

2D: Do's it matter? your just gonna update it later on tonite.  
Me: Goshh, why did I invite you?  
2D: Ya know ya love me!  
Me: Not really, Noodleis this girls favorite.  
2D: Thats mean!  
Me: Anyways, For every review i dont get, a blue haired singer dies! (looks at 2D)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Soo, I think I got everyone to review with that lil threat. But I was just kidding, theres no way I'd ever hurt 2D...Soo yeah I'm gonna update before I go to bed, Like you guys already know.

Chapter 5: Problems

Noodle, Russel, and 2D all stood stunned by the information they just recived.

"Ohhh, Soo whos the father?" 2D asked still staring wide-eyed.

"Well,its...Murdocs" Paula said looking down from him.

"No, No, No she ment it might be Murdocs" Murdoc added.

2D didnt want to hear anymore, he started walking towards the lift, looking heart broken by the news he just heard. Noodle noticed and went after him, wondering why he looked so down.

"2D-san wait up!" she yelled tring to catch up to him. He stoped at the lift door, and pushed the button to open the door. Noodle managed to catch up to him, out of breath.

"Oh, hey Noods". Hearing the hurt in his voice made Noodle kinda of mad.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you back there." she said entering the lift with him as he pressed the button for the car park. "Its alrigh' love". He said grabing her soft warm hand and leading her to his room.  
When they were inside the room 2D shut the door and locking it. "Are you okay 2D?" she asked worried, walking over to his bed and siting down.

He walked over to her, laying down on the other side of her. "I'm fine love".

"You dont look it." The axe princess said moving closer to the singer.

2D sat up and cupped her face, giving her a small smile. "I'm fine Noodle cupp, I promise."

Noodle smiled and moved in closer, gently pressing aganist his lips. 2D smiled against her lips and wrap his arms around her, bringing her down ontop of him. He pulled away from her, pushing her bangs out of her face so he could see her gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you Noods."

She pecked his lips, still ontop of him. "I love you too, 2D-san".

He pulled her into another more passionate kiss, slowly bringing his hands down to to the ends of her shirt. Inturupting there kiss to pull her shirt over her head, he threw it onto the floor, bring his hands back to her waist, holding her warm smooth flesh, made him crave more of her. 2D gently started nipping on Noodles bottom lip, begging for access.  
Allowing his tounge into her mouth, he exporled her inside, searching for her tounge to wrestle with again. The coule enjoyed themselves in a very pleasurefull afternoon, hearing soft and tiny moans from Noodle and grunts from the singer as they reached eachothers orgasams.

(A/N: Sorry but not going intoo details!)

Noodle smiled laying next to her lover smiling brightly as he held her close to his chest, bringing the covers over there naked bodies. Noodle nuzzeled her her head against the singers soft chest.  
2D started massaging her sweaty purple hair. "Ya' hungrey love?".

"Umm...I guess I could go for some food." she said with a blush.

He giggled at the blush that started to appear on her face. She got up to retrieve her cloths when she notice 2D was staring at her. Her blush grew bigger. "Dont look." she said shyly with a giggle. He got up grabed his boxers from the floor and went towards her, catching her in a hug. "Ya' know you dont have to be shy love, to me your always gon'na beautiful to me, no matter wot'" He whispered to her, sending a shiver down her spine.  
She smiled and let go of him pecking his cheek. 2D smiled and walked towards the bathroom in his room. Noodle picked up the rest of her cloths and put them back on.

After what sceemed liked hours, 2D finaly came out of his bathroom fully dressed and ready. Noodle was already waiting by the door when he came over and opened it for her to walk out. When they were both out the door he closed it, Noodle grabed 2D's hand and giggled. There was just something about him that made the axe princess feel all funny and weak in the knees, she loved this feeling thought she never wanted it to go away but, there was only one problem.

"2D should we tell Murdoc-san and Russel-san about us?" she asked as they walked into the lift.

"If ya' wont to let them in on it love." he said smiling at his axe princess.

"I think they should know." She said griping his hand alittle tighter.

"alrigh' then love." he said as they exited the lift and walked to the kitchen.

"Soo, what do you want to ea-" Noodle stoped as they walked into the kitchen and saw Murdoc and Paula siting at the table.

"Why are you still here?" She asked Paula with a glare, tighting her grip on 2D hand.

"Well since the lil' girl must know, I'm gonna start living here!" Paula shot back a glare.

~~~~ I wrote this chapter listening to Broken from Plastic Beach.  
I really Love that song.^.^ Soo review pleease! Or else i'll pay the whale on plastic beach to eat a sertaint singer!xD (me and my friend whos completly obsessed with 2D got into a fight on who was better 2D or Noodle, soo we just went back and forth. I dont really remeber who won but i said that somewhere int the fight.)  
-Chococatof95


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Soo, I wrote this chapter after a nice really long nap!(: I got inspired to make this voodoo doll of 2D and it looks pretty good, hopefully I wont torture it like I planed to [insert evil laugh!]**

**Chapter 6:Paula's dirty Plan**

"**Living here?" Noodle asked looking at Murdoc.**

"**Yes living here you repulsive girl!" Paula jumped up and approached Noodle. There was pure anger in her eyes. Paula knew that Noodle didn't like her but she didn't really care, she couldn't stand Noodle either.**

**[A/N: Anyone who cant stand Noodle is pure evil! XD]**

**Murdoc looked over and noticed that his guitarist and his singer were both holding hands. He got up and pushed Paula away from Noodle. "Love why are you locking hands with the dullard?".**

"**Well that was part of the reason why 2D and I came up here." her voice tone changed and her heart started pounding faster. "Muds, don't get mad but Noods and I sorta have a relationship goin' on." 2D said with full confidence. Murdoc stared at them for a second and then a crazy thought came into his head 'if he's with Noodle then that means he doesn't care for that Paula girl'. Paula's face completely flushed with anger, she didn't like what she just heard and she was going to do something about. **

"**Why would I be mad? That's great news." Mudoc put on his trademark grin. Noodle looked up to him, a small smile appeared on her face. "Where is Russel- san? We have to let him know as well!" Noodle was excited that Murdoc was okay with them being together, she thought the worst that Murdoc would go crazy and hurt 2D or possibly even worst.**

"**Ehh, I wouldn't bother him now love, he left for his room to take a nap a couple minutes ago." he walking back to the table and sat down. Paula followed after him. "So, what are we going to do about my stuff Mudsy?" She asked flirtatiously, trying to get 2D's attention. 2D walked over to the fridge, grabing a can of coke and walked back over to Noodle.**

**Murdoc sighed "I'll send someone for it, and I told you, you greasy haired monkey, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He was already getting annoyed by her and it was only her first 2 hours in the house.**

**Noodle leaned over to 2D and whispered into his ear.**

"**Maybe we should go out to eat 2D-san". 2D nodded finishing his coke and throwing the can away as they left the room. Murdoc watched the couple leave the room and smiled to himself. **

**Paula just started as she saw 2D leave with that lil monster. Part of her plan had already worked but now that fiend came in destroyed the rest of it. Murdoc became board staring at Paula and decided to leave to his precious Winnebago. "Your stuff should be here soon." was the last thing he said to her before he left, Leaving Paula to continue her dirty plotting.**

"**I will destroy her!"**

**~LATER ON THAT NIGHT~**

**2D and Noodle walked giggling and smiling laughing about what happened earlier that day.**

**Once they agreed on a place to eat, they got out of the geep and 2D handed the keys to the valet, while Noodle was staring at this little bird walking in the street. She notice a car coming pretty fast, heading towards the innocent bird. "Nooo!" she screamed turning her head away not wanting to see what happened next.**

**2D couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "that wasn't funny 2D!" she said nudging his arm giggling slightly. "But he flew away just in time ya' know love." He said smiling at her as they walked towards 2D's room. "yeah I know but still what if he didn't can the car got to him?"**

**2D started opening the door to his room "Noods it was a tiny fing' I'm sure he wuld of slid right under it." he said kissing her head and giving her a tender hug trying to comfort her. "okay." she said smiling hugging him back. He let go after a minute. "you should spend the night down here love, I don't want ya' walking around the corridors at night, ya' never know whats there." he said walking towards his dresser looking for something she could sleep in. Noodle walked over to his night stand and turned on the radio. The stations were playing soft love songs. 2D found a short sleeved pink shirt and tossed it at her. She giggled then walked over to the bathroom to put it on. He found his pajamas on the floor besides his dresser and put those on before Noodle got out the bathroom. The radio starting playing "The world I know" by Esthero. [A/N: great love song! Listen to it sometime]**

**Noodle walked out the bathroom with the shirt 2D gave her on. It reached a little below her waist. She walked over to the bed and layed in his bed, pulling the covers over her. 2D came and layed down next to her, pulling her close to his chest. Noodle closed her eyes enjoying the smooth music that was playing.**

**The song sadly came to an end, "I liked that song" Noodle mumbled to his chest. He rubbed her silky hair. "Then that will be our song from now on love." He brought her closer, and she reached up and kissed his lips before going to sleep.**

**The next morning, Noodle woke up with a knot in her stomach. She ran straight to the bathroom and threw up chunks from the day before. 2D woke up from Noodles movements and went to see if she was alright. " You alrigh' love?" he gently rubbed her back. Noodle wiped her mouth. "Yeah, I..I think so." She walked to the sink and wiped her face. Noodle walked out the bathroom and retrieved her cloths, 2D walked to the frame of the door and watched her. She walked over to him and pecked his cheek "I'll see you later 2D san." she walked out of his room and closed the door. The singer walked back to his bed and layed back down, thinking of his axe princess.**

**Noodle walked up to the lift with her cloths in her hands. She felt a smile on her face, 'everything is going great' she thought to herself as the lift door opened Noodle walked out the lift and dropped her cloths in shock.**

"**what the hell are you doing!"**

**Ohhhh, I wonder what's gonna happen! Just kidding, you'll find out soon(: Reviews?.**

**2D: Why are you teasing them? that's not nice! How do you expect them to review this if your mean?**

**Me: Who the hell let you out of your cage? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Welpp I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, funny story behind the reason why I didn't. I went to this dollar store with my boyfriend to buy a picture frame, when we were looking at them one of the frames that he picked up ended up falling, well I tried catching it and the frame [which by the way had sharp edges for some reason] sliced from my thumb to my wrist open. Needed 18 stitches, and hell yeah it hurt! So my boyfriend, out of guilt typed up this chapter :D isn't he the sweetest?. But anyways on with the story!

[[RECAP]]

Noodle walked up to the lift with her cloths in her hands. She felt a smile on her face, 'everything is going great' she thought to herself as the lift door opened Noodle walked out the lift and dropped her cloths in shock.

"what the hell are you doing!"

[[END RECAP]]

Noodle was staring at the figure moving boxes into the room right next to Noodles. "What does it look like I'm doing? What are you stupid and blind?" Paula said walking into her new room with a box of her stuff. Noodle wanted to shout back at her but felt more vomit coming up, she ran straight into her room and into her bathroom to hurl. After about fifteen minutes of up chucking, Noodle sat beside her toilet for a minute just to make sure nothing else was going to come up. 'what's wrong with me? This is the second time in 15 minutes. Could I be-' Noodle stopped her thought and walked out of her bathroom and plopped down onto her comfy bed snuggling into her lavender smelling pillows, closing her eyes and continuing her thoughts. 'what if I am though? May be I should get something to make sure that I am or if I'm not' she nodded off into a light sleep still having thoughts run threw her mind.

Paula moved the last box into her new room right next to the axe princess. Once she had everything in her room she closed the door and locked it, she put everything in place to have a room that would be suitable for her for the time being. When she was all settled in she started thinking of her plan again. The first parts of the plan had worked. 'tricking that disgusting Murdoc into sleeping with me, then lying to him about me being pregnant to get into the house' she walked over to her newly made bed and sat on the corner 'Now part 2 of my plan needs to start, but that damn Noodle!' Paula clenched her teeth at the thought of her all over 2D. 'maybe I can add a part a and a part b to plan 2' she smiled wickedly and got up and walked out of her room. She went to door right next to hers and knocked on it. When she didn't get a response she continued knocking.

Noodle heard her door being pounded on and wished that the person knocking on the door would go away. Sadly her wish wasn't granted and noodle sluggishly got up to answer it. Noodle wasn't surprised to see this person thought. "what do you want Paula?" Noodle gave her a cold stare that said 'I woke up for this bitch? Where the hell is my scythe when I need it?'.

"Look Noodle, I know that your mad at me and can't really stand me in any way because of what I've said about you and for what I did to 2D and I'm honestly really sorry, but I just really want to make things right between all of us. So what do you say." Paula put her hand out hoping Noodle would shake it.

Noodle stared at her but her expression changed. 'is she really asking me to forgive her for what she's done to 2D, after all the pain and heartbreak she put him threw not to mention the harsh things she's called me and I can only imagine the things she thinks of me inside her twisted mind! But Noodle it did take a lot of guts for her to come and apologize and people like her have to much pride to do stuff like this.'

"Alright, Paula I'll accept your apology" Noodle shook Paula's awaiting hand. Paula then squeezed Noodle into a tight hug. "Thanks Noodle, I can see why 2D likes you so much. He always mentioned that he wanted a girl who was sweet and kind with a little spice in her, that is practically your definition hun." Paula said adding a fake smile and letting go of Noodle. "Really? Well thanks Paula,….umm I'm gonna go get ready for lunch, see you there?" Noodle felt a bit awkward getting complimented and a bit of advice from one of 2D's ex- loves.

"Sure thing." Paula started walking back to her room and Noodle shut her room door again. "Wow I'm a better actress then I thought." Paula said with another wicked smile. Noodle got ready for lunch like she said she would.

Noodle came down into the kitchen a few minutes after she fixed herself up. She saw 2D sitting at the table, staring at this huge stack of buffalo wings on the center of the table. Noodle giggled as she walked to the seat next to her boyfriend. He smiled as soon as he noticed her sitting next to him. "Oh, Hey Noods, why are you laughing?" Noodle continued giggling before she answered. "Your just staring at this huge plate of food. How long have you been staring at it 2D-san?" she grabbed a wing and started eating, 2D took one right after her and started eating too. "I dunno know, a while I guess.". the couple giggled and ate in peace until Noodle whispered something to 2D. "Paula came and apologized to me. She said she wanted to make things right between us." 2D stayed silent, he didn't know what to say.

Paula then walked into the kitchen at that moment and noticed the couple eating together. It made her sick. "Hey Noodle,…2D" she said looking at them then sitting down on the other side of 2D. "hey Paula." Noodle said with food in her mouth. 2D started getting nervous. His hands started sweating and shaking, but Noodle and Paula didn't notice much. Paula started eating with one hand underneath the table. She tried making small talk with Noodle while her hand below them slowly found its way to 2D's leg. 2D gasped at the sudden soft motion he felt on his leg. He started sweating more, he knew this was wrong but he enjoyed the way Paula massaged his leg. Paula's hand started shifting closer and closer to his arising friend inside his pants. His eyes shut closed.

"2D, are you okay?" Noodle asked noticing his eyes shut tightly. He opened is eyes and brought his hands below the table to push away Paula's then quickly got up before she tried anything else. " yea- yeah I'm fine Noodle love, I'm jus- just gonna go umm.. down to my room for a little bit, why don't you meet me down there later?" he said almost tripping over his feet. "Okay." she said before he left the room.

So that's it for now. At the moment Daniel (my boyfriend) is kinda working on the next chapter.

Well I just wanted to thank Lucy Chafer for advice on my prisoner, but sadly my prisoner escaped! He must of gotten out of his cage again while I was getting my stictches but don't worry I'll get him back! Review?.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm SERIOUSLY sorry I haven't updated in so long! My wrist has been killer and well I've been out looking for my prisoner. Found him buying a plane ticket home (taps foot).

Well Daniel type this chapter up too which is why we didn't update but enjoy this chapter!

[[RECAP]]

"2D, are you okay?" Noodle asked noticing his eyes shut tightly. He opened is eyes and brought his hands below the table to push away Paula's then quickly got up before she tried anything else. " yea- yeah I'm fine Noodle love, I'm jus- just gonna go umm.. down to my room for a little bit, why don't you meet me down there later?" he said almost tripping over his feet. "Okay." she said before he left the room.

[[END RECAP]]

The two girls that were left in the kitchen, finished there meals with a little small talk and went there separate ways. Noodle planned her day fearing a certain reason to why she's been having morning sickness and went out to town, while Paula on the other hand had her day planned as well.

A little while after Noodle left Paula sneeked her way downstairs and threw the car park. When she was standing in front of 2D's door she breathed in and out continuing her plan. She turned the door knob and walked in. 2D was sitting on his bed when he noticed the door open.

"Ohh, umm hey Pau-"2D was cut off by Paula's lips crushing into his. His eyes widen at what he was doing. Paula then got onto of his lap to deepen the kiss, but 2D pulled away but brought his hands to her back to that she wouldn't fall.

"Paula wot are you doing?" 2D was panting, wishing Noodle wouldn't come running in threw the door. "what do you think I'm doing Stu?" Paula wrapped her arms around 2D's neck tring to pull him even more closer. She wanted him so close to her she could feel ever inch of him on her. "Paula please…stop." 2D tried avoiding Paula's plan but couldn't help the way he was feeling at the moment. He knew this wrong but at the same time he knew he wanted this in a sort of way.

"Stu- darling, don't resist me. I know you want this." Paula slowly lead him down onto the bed and kissed him again, this time without 2D resisting. He then found his way to the tips of the end of her shirt. His finger tips reached under and pulled her shirt over her head, breaking there kiss for a second.

Noodle was in a small town just outside of Essex. She was doing a little shopping for herself. Walking into stores that caught her attention and walking out with a few bags of cloths or accessories. Noodle then remembered her true purpose of coming into town. She searched for a small convenient store. She walked down a couple isles until finding exactly what she was looking for. She picked up quite a lot of the small packages and brought them up to the front counter. After getting a few glares from the teenaged cashier, she rang up all of Noodles items and put them inside a bag for Noodle.

After a long day of shopping and alone time Noodle decided to head home. She called a cab and the cab driver took her back to Kong. The cab driver tried making small talk but Noodle wasn't really paying much attention, her mind was set on 2D and what he possible could be doing at the moment. The thought of 2D brought a smile to her face. She leaned back against the seat and fell into a light sleep.

2D was panting along with Paula next to him wrapped underneath his bed sheets. Paula smiled and looked up at 2D. "I con't remember the last time anyone has made love making so amazing" Paula wrapped her arms around 2D again bring him closer to her naked body. 2D was lost in thought, his mind was screaming at him for what he had just done 'Wot have you don't to poor Noodle! You idiot she's pregnant, not to mention and with Murdoc's baby! But wot about Noodle! You've decived her! How could you do such a thing to her? I thought you loved her? You no good dirty-'

"2D"Paula interrupted his thoughts when she saw his eyes start to water. He couldn't look at her so he directed his attention towards the floor.

"Paula you need to go"2D got up and walked to his bathroom, once he was inside he closed the door and locked it. Paula stared at the door for a moment, then put back on her cloths and left his room. Her plan was complete.

The cab driver woke Noodle when they were outside of Kong. Noodle gathered her things and paid the cab fair. She walked into Kong hoping not to run into anyone in the hallway. Noodle sighed in relief when she was inside her room without all her bags. She set them down next to her bed and searched for the bag that had the items she bought at the convenient store. She walked into her bedrooms bathroom with the bag and closed the door making sure it was locked for full privacy. She opened one of the packages and pulled out the half white half blue stick.

2D was still in thought. He let his conscious yell at him. 2D walked over to his shower and turned on the water not caring that it was freezing. He scrubbed himself everywhere for what seemed like hours. Noodle came out of her bathroom with a sly smile on her face. She was sort of excited. "I have to tell 2D". Noodle left her room and walked towards the lift pushing the button to open the doors. Noodle walked in still excited, pushing the button to go to the car park. Once the doors opened she stepped out , walking to 2Ds room. She turned his door knob to she if the door was open and got nervous when it was and walked in. she herd the shower running and figured her 2D was in there. she walked over to his bed and noticed it was a mess. She fixed his covers and made his bed then layed down waiting for him to come out.

Yet again sorry I made you guys wait soo long!

Buhht have you guys scene this haymaking video on you tube called "To Binge Complete Story Board Project" ? it had me cring!

2D: and it had me gagging!

Me: and you said I'm mean?

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well I fell super bad for not updating in soo long that I wanted to put up another chapter! Enjoys!"

Noodle relaxed herself on 2D's bed waiting for him to finish his shower. 2D walked out of the show and wrapped his towel around his waist and walk out of his bathroom. His face almost went white when he notice Noodle on his newly made bed. He stayed looking at her while she made her way over to him and kissed his check then smiled. "I have to talk to you 2D-san" she walked back over to his bed and sat down, 2D followed and sat down next to her. She grabbed his hand and held them in her soft warm ones.

"Well I'm umm…"Noodle felt her stomach tingle. She was nervous. "Wots wrong love?" Noodle hugged 2D. "I'm pregnant 2D-san" Noodle leaned back to see his expression. Crazy thoughts ran threw 2Ds mind, then he realized what she just told him. "This is great Noods!" he wrapped his hands around her and kissed her lips. 'what are you doing? You need to tell her what you did before its to late!' 2D tried ignoring his thoughts and tried focusing on Noodle. He pulled away from the kiss and got up from his bed. He walked over to his drawer and searched for boxers and pajama pants. He quickly got dressed and returned back to Noodle who laid herself on his comfy bed. He came and laid next to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you 2D-san" Noodle nuzzled her head into his bare chest. He pulled her closer into him. "I love you too Noodle" Noodle nodded off into a peaceful sleep, while 2D stayed awake holding Noodle close to him. 'Why did I do it? I wish I could take it back. I don't know what came over me. I really do love you Noodle! You're my world right now.' 2Ds eyes started to close, his guilty mind turning into a stressful dream.

'he was in the hall way leading to Noodle's room. He heard crying coming from inside her door and pushed it open. When he walked in he saw Noodle, and the sobs were coming from her. "Noodle love?" 2D called out to her but she couldn't hear him at all. Noodle walked over to her dresser searching inside it while still sobbing. She found and small yet sharp box cutter, closed her dresser then walked to her bed and sat down, holding the box cutter to her wrist. 2Ds heart sank at what she was about to do. He walked over to her and tried taking the box cutter out of her hands, but he couldn't. His hands went right threw her. "How could he ..do this?" Noodle said before jabbing the sharp box cutter into her wrist feeling the pain then a bit of relief. 2D felt his eyes watering. He didn't want her to do this to herself. "He told me ..he loved me and …and I believed him." Noodle sliced her wrist against the blade to the box cutter again, but this time deeper. "I do love you Noodle! Please stop hurting yourself!" he tried wrapping his arms around her, but he still couldn't touch her. His fingers went threw her as if he were a ghost. "wots going on?" 2D looked down at Noodles bleeding wrist "how could he do this to me?… Was I not good enough for him?" She cut her wrist one more time before collapsing onto her bed unconscious. "Noodle?" 2D stared at her with wide eyes. Tears were crashing down his face. "Noodle hun, wake up please! I'm sorry my love just please wake up! Noods please!'

"2D-san ..wake up!" Noodle gently patted his arm. 2D opened his eyes and saw Noodle wiping the sleep out of her eyes. He leaned over and hugged her tightly. Tears were forming in his black orbs, he had to tell her.

"2D, are you okay? You were tossing and turning in your sleep and you were mumbling I'm sorry Noodle too." she said hugging him back.

"Noodle I have to tell you, the guilt is eating me alive and I wont hide this from you. I don't deserve you Noods, not at all." 2D held onto her tighter. "what are you talking about 2D-san?" He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. " I slept with Paula Noods." Noodle pulled away from his hug. "You …slept with her? What do you mean 2D?" Noodle didn't want to believe what he was telling her. "I'm sorry Noodle, I don't know what came over me, I just …I'm really sorry Noodle." Noodle pulled away from him and stood up. There were tears falling from her eyes. She ran out of 2Ds room and up the stairs towards the car park. 2D ran after her calling her name in between sobs. Noodle didn't know what she was doing, she was angry yet she just wanted to break down and cry right there on the cold floor.

Noodle ran upstairs towards her room but noticed that Paula's room door was open. Noodle walked in and found Paula laying down on her bed. Noodle came and punched Paula in her face then in her stomach. 2D finally caught up to Noodle and tried pulling Noodle off of Paula. Murdoc and Russel came Running into the room after they heard the commotion. "Wot the hell is going on 'ere?" Murdoc asked looking at 2D tring to hold Noodle back.

"Let go of me 2D-san!"Noodle wiggled her way out of his grip and walked out of Paula's room and into hers, slamming her door shut.

Murdoc looked at Paula who was on the ground holding her stomach, then at 2D. "okay again I'm gonna ask, wot the hell is going on!" 2D looked at Murdoc. "I slept with Paula." Murdoc's expression changed. "Now I don't give a damn about that thing over there holding her stomach but you cheated on Noodle! Why would you do something as stupid as this? I oughta bet the livin' shit out of ya right now!" Murdoc was turning his hand into a fist ready to hit 2D. "I don't care if you hurt me Murdoc, I deserve it so go 'head!" 2D closed his eyes awaiting his painful punishment.

Russel was confused. He wanted to know what was going on. He left Paula's room not wanting to see 2D get hit by Murdoc and knocked on Noodle's door. "Noods, baby girl, open up its Russel." The door slowly opened and Russel entered. He walked over to Noodles bed were he found her , face pouring with tears. "Noodle, what's going on?" Noodle remembered that her and 2D never did tell him that they were together.

Noodle hugged her father figure and he hugged her back. "Russel- san, …. I told 2D my true feelings for him and …. He told me that ….he had the same feelings… so we started dating…and" Noodle started crying even harder. She didn't really want to think of 2D, but she knew that she had to tell Russel. "and I gave him…. My virginity….and well I haven't been feeling well so I took a…pregnancy test and well….I'm pregnant…and then he tells me that he had sex with… with" Noodle started getting angry again. Noodle pulled away from Russel to wipe her face. "Noods wow!" Russel was shocked at what she just told him. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before Russel - san.." Russel sighed and tucked Noodle into her bed "Noods, baby girl get some rest okay." he kissed her head and watched her go to sleep.

Sorry this chapter was soo dramatic but this story is gonna be full of it soo ha!

Ohhhh and to Lucy Chafer I have my prisoner installing the lasers as we speak! Thanxs for the advice again! You're the bestest:]

2D: why would you give her advice on how to keep me trapped?

Me: Because she's awesome! Review?

2D: Tell her to let me Gooo!

[Laser Noise]


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry its taking me forever to update! School is super blahh! But anyways alil tip of advice from one BIG gorillaz fan to others: If you have to do summer reading homework, don't use Rise of the Ogre! I used it and my teacher made me re-do everything! I was not happy-.- But on with the story.**

Russel walked out of Noodle's room and closed the door slowly and quietly making sure he didn't wake the upset axe princess. He started heading towards the kitchen. When he got there, he was surprised to see 2D and Murdoc sitting at the table.

"So you idiot, what are you gonna do 'bout this hole thing eh?" Murdoc said before he sipped some of his beer in his hands. "I-I dunno." 2D looked down at the floor. He felt terrible for what he did, but he would of only felt worse if he kept it in. "You need to talk to 'er." Murdoc said slamming the empty bottle onto the table and getting up to get another. 2D's attention went to the abandoned bottle on the table. "Wot if she don't listen to me?" Murdoc sat back down with a new beer bottle. "Then you'll have give her time." Russel said as he walked over and sat next to Murdoc. "If you were dating my baby girl, why would you go and cheat on her with your ex that went and cheated on you?" Russel stared at 2D waiting for his answer. "I-I dunno wot came over me, but I love Noodle. I don't want her upset like this or to feel the way she does." 2D said slowly looking at Russel. Murdoc took another sip. " If you really loved Noodle you wouldn't of had done wot you did to her! Now the poor girl is heart broken."

"She's also…pregnant" 2D added putting his attention back towards the floor. Murdoc and Russel stared at 2D with an angry expression. Russel wanted to jump across the table and strangle the singer for what he just heard. Murdoc stayed stunned. There little Noodle was pregnant.

"You better get down on your knees and beg her for forgiveness." Russel said still staring at 2D. The singer just nodded not knowing how to respond. 2D then had a memory go threw his head. He jumped up from his seat and left the kitchen. Murdoc sipped his beer again. "Wot are we gonna do with those two if things don't work out?". Russel sighed. "We just gotta hope for the best."

2D was walking down the hallway towards Noodle's room. The memory he had in the kitchen was something he never wanted to see again. 'Even if nobody believes me, I still love her and I don't want her to hurt herself at all.' he thought as he walked down the hallway. When he got to her door he stood in front of it and sighed. Then he heard Paula talking to herself from the inside of her room.

"Ughh that little scrag, barging in here like that, shes lucky I don't go in there pound her face in, but at least she didn't hurt the baby." Paula started laughing hysterically. "I cant believe how stupid they are to believe that I would be pregnant with Murdoc's baby, of all people. Ha! If I weren't smart enough to get that thing aborted the minute I found out I dunno what I would of done." 2D heard everything. He was pissed that not only did she trick him but she lied and used Murdoc's supposed baby as an excuse to move in and ruin his and Noodles relation ship. 2D didn't want to hear anymore so he turned the knob to Noodle's door and walked in. She was sound asleep. He walked over to her bed side and saw her tear stained face.

He rubbed her soft cold cheek. Noodle shifted a bit in her sleep. "2D.." she moaned out softly. 2D saw a sly smile appear on her face. "I love you Noodle." he whispered to her and removed his hand from her cheek. He walked over to her drawer and opened the top drawer. He searched threw it until he found what he was looking for. he picked up the box cutter and stared at it. He put it in his pocket and headed straight for the door until heard Noodle shift again. Her eyes slowly opened as she saw a figure moving threw her room. The figure then turned into 2D as her vision became clear from her sleepy beautiful eyes.

"2D?" she rubbed her eyes. "why are you in here?" he walked over to her bed and sat down facing her. "I was just…. I was just worried about you." He was looking at her while she tried not to catch his gaze. "Ohh" was all Noodle could manage to get out. She felt thr tears starting to form in her eyes. "Noodle,… I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry and I know that you are hurt and upset but I had to tell you…I didn't want to hide anything from you." Noodle couldn't fight the tears in her eyes, they slid down her face. "2-2D…. How could you do this?" 2D looked down to the floor. "I dunno…. I-it just happened….but Noodle I -I jus-" he was cut off. The tears from Noodles eyes started streaming down harder. "Is it…because of me?" she got out in between sobs. 2D quickly looked up from the floor and looked at her. He cupped her wet cheek in his hand. "Noodle… how can you say that?" Noodle looked up at him. "I have no idea why I did it Noods, I really don't but I know I hurt you and I'm sorry." 2D remembered what Russel said and got down on his knees. Noodle sat up on her bed to see what he was doing and was shocked by it. "I love you Noodle, More then I've ever loved someone before. I-I jusst want you back in me arms." Noodle didn't know what to say. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it was going to pop out of her chest.

Noodle did still love 2D and she loved all the sweet things he said to her. Noodle got up from her bed and kneeled down to were 2D was and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, 2D-san" he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, not wanting to let go for any reason. "I'll …forgive you…" she whispered into his ear. 2D picked up both of them from the ground and placed a soft kiss on her lips. His arms were still wrapped around her waist. Noodle pulled away from the kiss and brought 2D to the bed and they both collapsed onto the bed, 2D never letting go of Noodle. She wrapped the blanket around the both of them as the cuddled closer to each other. Not knowing that someone was listening in on them threw the door.

"She won't ruin my chance." the figure whispered to herself.

**Ohhhh soo yeah that's it for now!**

**But I want reviews people! **

**They make me happy****J, and they also might keep my blue hair prisoner alive! So review! And oh a scrag is this word that me and my friends came up with. It kinda means bitch, but me and my friends use it in school so we don't get into trouble with the teachers but were still able to insult each other! Arent we cleaver! xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soo I'm offically done with my redo summer homework!:] soo that means...[drumm roll!] i can update muchh much faster now! and since I'm so excited and cant hold it in so here's my bigg secret! {I'm coming out with a new story!} ehh I know not really a big thing but im excited! It should be up by the end or middle of this week soo enough of my rambling on with the story!**

**2D: Thank god!**

**Me: -.- [laser sound.]**

2D awoke the next morning staring at Noodle. He remembered everything that went on the night before. He smiled and placed a slight kiss on Noodles lips. After what felt like hours he leaned away and held her close by. Noodle shifted over. "I love you too 2D". her eyes adjusted to bright sunlight coming in threw her window. "I didn't mean to wake you love." 2D placed light kisses on her neck and her exposed collar bone while Noodle giggled. "Its alright 2D-san" Noodle yawned out and started to slowly move out of bed. 2D gently grabbed her waist back down, hearing more giggles from Noodle, there lips found each other in another kiss.

"I 'ave to tell you something." 2D whispered to her after parting from there kiss. "what is it?" she whispered back a little worried. "I heard Paula talking before I came into your room last night." Noodles eyes rolled at the thought of Paula. "She isn't pregnant." Noodles expression changed. "I do not understand." 2D sat up on the bed bringing Noodle up with him. "She lied to Murdoc to get him to let her live here so we could get back together." Noodle stayed shocked. Another flow of emotions ran threw her. "That sneak! We have to tell Murdoc-san" Noodle got up and started walking towards the door, but 2D pulled her arm back. "Wait Noods I have a better idea." 2D got up and stood behind her and whispered into her ear his plan.

Paula was laying down in her bed, staring at her sealing letting her mind wonder. 'I should have scene this coming, but what is it about her that made him cheat on her then feel terrible and run back to her? Ugh how could he stand to even be in the same room as that ugly which they call Noodle? She nothing! She has no chest or curves. No wonder why her hair covers most of that hideous face of hers.' Paula then sat up and grinned to herself. "I think I might have my new plan!"

After getting ready and a few kisses here and there along with giggles from Noodle the couple finally decided to head to the kitchen for lunch. Noodle accidentally bumped into 2D and a small object fell out of his pocket. They both looked towards the floor before Noodle picked up the object.

"2D-san, why did my box cutter fall out of your pocket?"

2D just stared at the box cutter in her hands. " I had to get I-It out of your room last night." He turned his head looking down towards the floor remembering the terrible dream.

"But why?" Noodle was afraid of what he was about to say.

"Because I-" he was cut off. "You weren't going to hurt yourself, were you?" Noodle felt tears forming in her eyes again. "No love, I had to get it out of there b- because I wos afraid that..you were gonna hert your self." he looked up at her and whipped away the light tears on her cheeks. "Before I.. told you about Paula, I… I felt really guilty about not telling you, and I had a nightmare that…. You were cutting yourself and…" 2D paused. Noodle stared into his big dark eyes and saw nothing but sadness inside them.

"and I couldn't stop you, you couldn't hear or see me, but I saw you… you were crying while you were doing it and I never wanted that. So last night when I went into your room to check up on you I checked the drawer where it was in my dream and took it because I didn't want you to hurt yourself or do somefing you'd regret love." he pulled Noodle into a tight hug, not wanting to let go of her. Noodle stood up on her tippy toes and placed a sweet kiss on 2Ds lips. He loved when she surprised him with her sweet gental kisses. Her lips were always so soft and pink.

Before he knew it she pulled away. "I love you 2D-san" she nuzzled into his chest. "I love you too Noodle" the couple then continued there way to the kitchen.

When they finally reached the kitchen they were shocked to find no one there. Noodle just walked over refrigerator and pulled out things to make sandwhiches. She placed the stuff on the table and her and 2D sat down together and started making there lunch together. 2D just made a turkey and cheese sandwhich with a little mayo, but Noodle had ham turkey cheese mayo pickels and olives on hers. 2D stared at her sandwhich with wide eyes. "Love that fing is huge." Noodle started eating. "well I'm starving and I am eating for two." she said with a smile. 2Dsmiled back at her and started eating his lunch. The couple enjoyed there lunch, they were having a conversation about the baby which was then interrupted by Paula. She walked into the kitchen and they both stared at her.

Paula walked over to the couple and sat down. "2D if you would be so kind and just let me and Noodle have a moment." 2D gave Paula a glare then turned his attention to Noodle. He kissed Noodle before getting up and leaving.

When Paula was sure 2D was gone she got up and walked over to Noodle. She stroke Noodle's soft purple hair. "Noodle I'm sorry about what happened" Noodle didn't believe Paula. "Look, I don't be-" Paula pulled Noodle's hair back and quickly grabbed the knife that was inside her pocket and put it towards Noodle's neck. "The only thing you have to believe you ugly waste of soul is that if you come in the way of me and 2D again I'll slice your pathetic neck in half. Understand you ugly piece of shit?" Noodle whimpered in pain from her hair being pulled and Paula took that as a 'yes' "I'm glad we understand each other." Paula said before yanking Noodles head back then letting go of her hair and walking out of the kitchen.

Noodle walked out of kitchen, afraid of running into Paula again. She quickly made her way to her room. When she got there she closed the door and laid down on her bed crying at what had just happened, the threats and the insults.

**Soo theres the end to another chapter!**

**My wrist is getting better so Daniel isn't typing anymore chapters but he helps give me inspiration! Goshh I love him, and to ****Persephone Perez Pott****I will happily give you my prisoner as soon as my story is over!:]**

**2D: hopefully she will treat me better!**

**Me: ohh shut up I treat you like a prince.**

**2D: a prince who got kidnapped.**

**Me: anyways review please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Fast update! I'm still pretty excited about the new story and I said that I would finish the other story I had but to be honest, I don't know how to continue that story without making it a naughty story. Hehee oh well I guess ill have to suck it up and make it like that.**

**2D: can I read it when your done?**

**Me: ummm…I'll think about it.**

**2D: that means 'yes' in parent language.**

**Me: how would you know that?**

**2D: uhhh….I'm going back to the cage.**

Noodle was laying down on her bed still sobbing, she didn't really care much anymore about Paula's threats, but more of the insults. 'You ugly waste of a soul' it replayed in her mind, over and over. She didn't want to believe any of the insults but a part of her was agreeing to it. 2D knocked on Noodle's door. "Noodle, love its meh." he snapped her out of her thoughts. She got off her bed and walked over to the door and opened it for her boyfriend. After they were both in the room 2D shut the door and locked it, while Noodle walked back to her bed and sat down.

"Noodle love wots wrong?" he cupped her cheek in his warm soft hands. "Nothing…I've just been well…." Noodle got up from her bed walked over to the mirror in her bathroom and stared at her reflection. 2D got up off the bed as well and followed her. "Well wot Noods?" she turned her head so she was facing the floor. "2D-san…. What do you think of me?" 2D walked over to her and locked his fingers in between hers. "well I think that your very smart and super talented and you fun to be around too." he smiled at her. "is that all?" she said in a sad tone. 2D lifted up her head so that she was staring into his gaze. "I also love how gorgeous you are love." her expression changed. "Really?" 2D nodded then pushed her bangs out of her face to see her eyes. "I especially love your eyes, there like beautiful glowing emeralds." they walked out of the bathroom and back into Noodles room. They sat down on her bed. "So 2D-san…. You don't think that.." Noodle stopped and looked at the floor. "that I'm ugly?" 2Ds expression changed as he moved her head back up again. "Noodle love, why would you think that?" she looked up at him. "My thoughts are getting the best of me I guess." Noodle lied. She didn't want to tell 2D about what her and Paula 'talked' about because she was afraid of what he would of done. "Noodle love like I said before, your gorgeous to me. You shouldn't think otherwise." a smile appeared on her face. She leaned in and kissed his lips. 2D decided to take advantage of this kiss and slipped his tounge into her mouth. There tounges danced together inside her mouth.

"Noodle, Dullard time for practice! Get down stairs now." Murdoc knocked on the locked door interrupting the couples sweet moment. "How did you know I was up here?" he said looking at the door. "Because you weren't down stairs now get out here!" Noodle giggled and got off the bed. 2D followed her then pulled her back into one more privacy kiss. "were gonna start the plan today right love?" Noodle nodded and the couple walked out ofher room and down towards the band room hand in hand.

"'bout time you two decided to show up." Russel said sitting behind the drum set. Noodle picked up her guitar and Murdoc picked up his bass. Before the band was ready to play Noodle interrupted them. "Before we practice, I have to say some thing." Murdoc and Russel both looked at the axe princess. "whats that baby girl?" Noodle took a deep breath in. "I'm pregnant" she breathed in again. "with 2Ds baby." she stared at the bass player and the drummer with wide eyes. "As long as the dullard treats you right" Murdoc said as he crossed his arms. "And as long as he makes you happy Noods" Russel added in. Noodle smiled "So you two are okay with this?" "Were positive love." Mudoc said adjusting his guitar. "Now lets get to practicing!"

**Sorry this Chapter was soo short. I promise the next one will be longer. If I don't post it tonight it will be up in the morning. But I'm 2 reviews away from 30! Ahhh I'm soo happy everyone loves this story. You guys make meh supper happy!:]**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Soo I just realized that Murdoc and Russel have been told 3 times already that Noodles pregnant. Well Daniel never told me that they already knew before I typed the last chapter -.- So I'm sorry. But I got up to 3o review! Ahhh I was soo excited:] but anyways on with the new chapter!**_

_Things inside Kong started getting better. Noodle was already 2 months pregnant and her belly started showing, Paula's stomach on the other hand stayed the same. She had attempted to gain weight in order to fool Murdoc and the rest of the band, but 2D and Noodle were onto her and there plan still in action. Noodle still hadn't told 2D about there little encounter about two months ago, she still thought that he would over react or do something else drastic. _

_The sun was shining bright threw Noodle's window. The glare of the beautiful sunrise woke the axe princess from her sleep. Noodle had to get use to not sleeping on her stomach, which wasn't something easy. She slowly blinked her almond eyes opened. She moved the blanket off her warm body and automatically felt the breeze of the mid- November weather. Noodle rubbed her swollen belly after she heard growling noises come from it. She smiled warmly at a thought she was having of 2D. 'he was holding there baby in his arms, rocking her back and forth singing to her quietly so she wouldn't wake up.' "Your daddy is going to adore you just like I do." she rubbed her stomach once more before getting ready and walking out of her room towards the kitchen._

_Noodle was shocked to see Murdoc sitting at the table by himself, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee…._

"_Good Morning Murdoc-san." she gave him a little peck on the cheek and was even more shocked at how smooth and soft his cheek was, instead of it usually being oily. Noodle walked over to the cabin above the sink and took out a bowl and grabbed a spoon. She filled the bowl up with her favorite cereal and went over to the refrigerator and got out the milk. When she was done pouring the milk into her dry cereal she went back to the table and sat across from Murdoc. _

"_So Murdoc-san, whats with the change?" Noodle asked out of curiosity. Murdoc looked up from his newspaper and looked at Noodle. "Jus figure I'd change up abit before the baby came." Noodle figured that now might be the perfect moment to bring out plan 2. "Oh, you know Murdoc-san haven't you noticed Paula lately?" Noodle was grinning inside her mind. "Her pregnancy bump hasn't shown, come to think of it didn't she get pregnant before me?" Noodle questioned already knowing the answer. Murdoc stayed in thought. 'She hasn't gotten bigger now that Noodle mentioned it. Could something have happened to my kid?' _

"_Do you think the kid is alrite?" He looked at Noodle a little worried. "Maybe you should take her to the doctors so she can get checked out." Noodle suggested. "Thanks love" Murdoc gave Noodle a smile and walked out of the kitchen. After she was sure Murdoc was gone Noodle started giggling. After she finished her cereal Noodle walked out of the kitchen. She made her way down the hallway and to the lift, where she pushed the button to open the door. When the doors opened for her she walked in and pushed the button to the car park. _

_She made her way into 2D rooms, finding him still sleeping. Noodle made her way over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, making sure she was comfortable. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Noodle started rubbing 2Ds soft blue hair. 2D smiled at the gental touch of Noodles hand. 2D opened his eyes to see his little axe princess._

"_I didn't mean to wake you." Noodle whispered to him then placed a quick kiss on head. 2D pulled her down into his arms, while Noodle giggled. He pulled the covers over her. "I have to tell you something." she leaned over and whispered to him. "wot is that love?" 2D started rubbing Noodles belly and heard tiny giggles escape her lips. " I asked Murdoc-san if he noticed that Paula wasn't getting bigger." Noodle giggled again at the soft touch of 2Ds warm hands. "And wot did he say love?" "He asked if the baby was going to be okay, and I told him to take her to the doctor which is where they probably are now." Noodle cuddled into 2D more not knowing that her prediction was right._

"_umm Murdoc, I'm sure the baby is fine. Its normal for me to not show in the first couple months." Paula lied to him. They were sitting in the doctors office waiting to be called. Murdoc started getting irritated by the fact that there was no one in the office except for them and they still had to wait. "I just want to make sure my kid is alrite!" he growled back at her. 'why couldn't I had knocked up a pretty bird instead of and ostrage like her?' Murdoc sighed to himself when the Nurse came out. "Ms. Cracker and Mr. Niccals. The doctor will see you now." the nurse said with a smile. Paula was shaking, she didn't know how to convince Murdoc out of this. Paula and Murdoc walked into the doctors office. "So Ms. Cracker, I thought you said you were going to rid the baby yourself." Murdoc turned and looked at Paula. "wot is he talking about?" the doctor walked over to Murdoc and patted him on the shoulder. "First time this lot came in 'ere, she Muttered something about aborting the baby some fellow knocked into her." the doctor chuckled and Murdoc glared at Paula with anger. _

"_I WONT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE AND MY SIGHT!" Murdoc screamed out in the office, so loud it could be heard far away into space. [echo]_

_**End of the chapter :]**_

**_Ohh I forgot to mention, Daniell suggested that I make a twitter thingy so that I can update you guys on when im gonna post new chapters or stories or something random I wanna post soo you guys will know when to expect the new chapter, all you have to do is make a twitter account [if you don't already have one] and follow me![chococatof95]_** twitter . com / chococatof95


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Blahh I don't really have much to say right now.**

**Count how many times 2D's name gets said in this chapter! [hint: its more the one! XD]**

Noodle awoke from her peaceful nap in 2Ds room. She heard a loud noise, then she started hearing someone yelling. Noodle removed the soft green blanket from her warm body when she realized that 2Ds arm was around her waist holding her down. She shifted over a little and placed her soft warm hands on his cold cheek. It was freezing in 2Ds room for some reason. "2D hun wake up." she said softly to him gentaly rubbing his cheek. 2D shifted bringing Noodle even closer to him. "Is it the baby?" he said softly back, still in his peaceful sleep, when he noticed what he just said. His eyes shot open and he quickly got off the bed and around to where Noodle was. "Okay Noods, we need to get you to a hospital! Now I understand your in a lot of pain but it will all be worth it, I promise." 2D said while lifting Noodle off of the bed. "2D wait! Its not time for the baby to come yet." 2D looked down at her stomach and stared at the small baby bump hanging over. 2D felt stupid, and Noodle could tell by the way his face looked. Noodle walked over to him and kissed his soft lips. "I love your strategy on how to get me to the hospital when the baby does come thought." she whispered into his ear. 2D just smiled back at her. The noises were heard again, only this time louder. "wot was that love?" the blue haired singer asked holding onto Noodles waist. "That's why I woke you up, so we could go check." Noodle said grabbing 2Ds hand and walking out of his room door.

The couple made there way towards where they heard the noises coming from. The noises lead them to Paula's room, were the yelling Noodle heard was from Murdoc telling security men he hired to remove everything inside Paula's room. " I WANT EVERYTHING OUT!" Murdoc yelled again. The guards breathed out loudly and Murdoc gave them a look as they removed everything out of the room and threw it out in the front of the house. 2D was watching the guards remove everything while Noodle went to go talk to Murdoc. "Murdoc-san, what's going on?" Noodle asked. Murdoc's expression changed. He knew if anything, Noodle was the person to open up to. "That damn Paula, she wos nothing but a fake. Makin' me believe I wos gonna be a dad, hmpt she has a lot of nerve." He crossed his arms and looked down at the floor, then at Noodle. "You knew didn't you?" Noodle nodded and stood beside Murdoc. "2D-san told me and I wanted to tell you the moment he told me, but we agreed that you would believe us, so we came up with a plan to frame her." Murdoc turned and faced Noodle. He pulled her into a little hug. "Thanks love." Noodle was shocked at the sudden affection Murdoc had. "This baby must of really ment a lot to you" she said into Murdocs ear. "The baby was like a wake up call for me. I wos just planning on taking care of the little tot myself, and teach him things to carry on the Niccals name." Murdoc said as he pulled away from Noodle. She felt terrible for him. "Well Murdoc-san, even thought my baby isn't yours, he still needs an awesome uncle to teach him how to play guitar and possibly pick up girls if it's a boy or be overprotective if it's a girl." Murdoc smiled at the thought. "Your right love."

"Okay sir the hole room is empty." one of the guards said before he left. Murdooc showed the guards to the door, while Noodle walked into her room. She saw 2D laying down on her big cozy bed. She walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. Noodle cuddled up against 2D. "its so nice and warm in 'ere love." he cuddled her closer. Noodle sighed into his chest. "Wots wrong love?" Noodle looked up at 2D "I just got done speaking to Murdoc-san, he wasn't happy at all." 2D looked down at Noodle. "Well he wos yelling love. 'course he wosn't happy."

"Do you know what that baby ment to Murdoc-san?" 2D just stared at Noodle. "He was going to love and worship that baby, even stared changing his appearance for it." Noodle sat up. "Oh I did notice that his skin has been changing' back to its normal flow and he has been wearing cloths too, but he still has our little one." 2D then rubbed Noodles belly. She giggled at certain spots he ran his hand over, then collapsed back onto her soft warm bed. 2D followed her and laid next to her, rubbing her soft purple locks. "I wonted to ask you something love." 2D said softly. Noodle closed her eye, enjoying 2Ds playful hands going threw her scalp. "what is it?"

"I won't you to…Move into my room with me love." Noodle opened her eyes. "Really?" she said stunned. 2D pushed his lips into Noodles. He always loved the way her lips felt especial against his. He pulled away from there kiss and he stared into her beautiful green eyes. "yes."

**Ahhh end of chapter. How many times was it? :]**

**Sooo in the next chapter , like 5 months are going to go by because I wanna speed up this story! But don't worry, right now im going to take a long shower then do my hair then come back and post up chapter 15 :] sooo don't go far!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Ahh its been forever since I updated this story. Remember Now Noodle is 7 months!^.^_

Noodle awoke from another peaceful sleep. She sat up and stretched her back. "Hmm I miss sleeping on my tummy, but your worth it honey." she rubbed her growing stomach. She the noticed that her stretching woke up her was sleeping partner. "Mornin' my love." he kissed Noodle on her lips then rubbed her swollen stomach.

2D remembered Noodles ultrasound about two months ago. She was nervous at first but then 2D grabbed her hand and she felt a lot better. The radiologist placed the strange goop on Noodles belly while her 2D Murdoc and Russel all looked at the screen. The lady then rubbed the machine around Noodles belly to find the baby. "There's your baby Mrs. Pot." the radiologist smiled at Noodle then at 2D. "Would you like to know the sex?" she offered. Noodle and 2D had agreed that they wanted the baby's sex to be a surprise. " No we wont it to be a surprize." 2D answered her then helped Noodle off the table.

2D snapped out of his memory and noticed Noodle struggling to get out of bed. He rushed over to her side and helped her up. "Thank you 2D" she smiled then wobbled over to the drawer on her side of the room. Noodle had moved into 2Ds room just like he wanted. She had to admit that she did miss her room, but being with 2D was much more comfortable for her then being alone in her room. Noodle's body wasn't the only thing that was changing. Her mood swings were wild, 2D made sure to never upset her and he did everything she asked. Noodle's appetite had also changed as well. She would wake up in the middle of the night and eat pizza with a side of chocolate ice cream with sour cream and onion chips. Something that doesn't sound like it would go together. Noodle's confidence was changing to.

Last night, 2D woke up in the middle of the night and heard his Noodle crying. He sat up and rubbed her soft purple hair. "wots wrong lil love?" she looked up at him with tears falling down her face. "Little? 2D I'm far from little. Look at me! I'm huge and disgusting! How could you stand to be around me?" 2D pulled her into his embrace. He never thought of her in the way she had described herself. "Noodle hun, your not disgusting at all. Your perfect to me in ever way." he wiped the tears from her soft face. "Your just saying that." more tears slid down her face. "No I'm not love, I mean it. You're the most beautiful girl in the world and on top of that your having my child too. I feel super lucky to have the most beautifulest girl and her child too." she then kissed his lips knowing that he did mean what he was saying to her. " I love you 2D." she smiled while the tears stop falling. He pecked her lips again. "I love you too Noodle". the couple went back to sleep.

She was gathering cloths for her morning shower. She walked into the bathroom in there new room and started the water. While the water heated up, she stripped herself of her cloths and walked into the shower. She let the warm water hit her exposed body. 2D on the other hand had a surprise for his one and only axe princess. He searched threw his drawer on his side of the room for cloth then walked into the bathroom. Noodle was to busy enjoying her warm shower that she failed to hear 2D walk into the bathroom and strip himself of his cloths and walk into the shower with his Noodle. He stood behind her almost scaring the daylight out of her. "2D what are you doing?" he moved closer to her, so close that there naked bodies were touching. He placed his hands over her stomach and rubbed it softly. She leaned her head back into his neck and relaxed "I'm spending time with the love of my life." he kissed her head while the warm water hit both of them. "oh really? She must be one lucky girl." she giggled softly. "Yes she is and she's carrying my child, who I cant wait to meet." he said playing along with the game they had going. Noodle stood on her tippy toes and kissed 2D on his lips. His tounge slid into her mouth searching for its companion. Noodle moaned into the kiss then slowly pulled away. The couple finished there shower. 2D grabbed a towel for Noodle and one for himself. They wrapped the towles around there cold bodies. Noodle looked down, hoping to see her feet, but was disappointed when she founder her belly. She sighed deeply.

2D walked over to her and hugged her. "I just want the baby to come already." she said into his chest. "the baby will come sooner then you know it love, you jos got to give him some more time in there." he kissed her head again trying to comfort her.

_**End of another chapter.**_

_**I would write more tonight but chococat if exhausted!**_

_**She needs reviews to carry on otherwise I don't know if ill be able to make anymore chapters. But theres going to be only a few more chapter until the end!**_

_**Ahh sad face :[ yeahh I know. Review thought!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**So at the moment, this story has 40 reviews:] I'm super close to 50 thanks to my loyal reads;] So I'm gonna play a game with you guys! Who ever gives me my 50****th**** review, I will proclaim you as my bestest friend and run my up coming chapters by you and such and such, the main thing is you will be involved with me! Ha:]**

Noodle and 2D were on the couch just watching tv. 2D was holding his love in his hands, gently massaging his baby inside of her. Noodle started laughing at what was going on on the tv screen, while 2D was just lost in thought on his future with his two greatest loves, Noodle and the baby.

He reached down and kissed Noodle on her neck then worked his way over to her lips leaving sweet kisses in between. He was going to ask Noodle something, something he's wanted to ask her for quite some time now. He just needed the right moment and the right ring.

Just as he was about to say something Noodle quickly sat up and grabbed her stomach. She was moaning out in pain. "Noodle, wots wrong?" 2D was scared. He had no idea what was going on, then he noticed that Noodle's pants and part of the couch was wet with a mysterious liquid. Noodles pain got worse. She stood up. 2D still freaking out stood up next to her. "2D…. I think its time for….the baby!" Noodle said in between painful moans. "But love your not due until 3 more months." he was scared. He saw shows like this on tv when the baby would be born early because there was a problem with it. He wished and hoped nothing would go wrong.

2D helped Noodle into the car and rushed over to the hospital. The nurses automatically helped Noodle into the room. One of the nurses helped Noodle out of her cloths and into the hospital gown, while 2D called Russel and told him that Noodle was in labor.

The doctors quickly got Noodle settled down on the bed and spread her legs open. Noodle was ready to get rid of the terrible pain she was feeling. She grabbed onto 2D's hand and squeezed down on it hard. The doctors were ready and told Noodle to start pushing.

Noodle pushed as hard as she could, and couldn't help her screaming. Her grip on 2Ds hand grew stronger. He just sucked it up because he knew the pain he was feeling in his numb hand was nothing compared to the pain Noodle felt.

"Noodle we need you to push harder for us." the doctor said with the head of the baby almost out. Noodle pushed her hardest, but after the push she started crying out and let go of 2D's almost purple hand. "I can't push anymore…. It hurts to much.." Noodle's face was completely red and full of tears. 2D knew he had to do something. "Love you have to push so the baby can come." he cupped her face and grabbed her hand. "I can't 2D…. I …. why did you do this to me?" Noodle started painting from the pain. "Noodle give us another big push." the doctor said calmly not wanting to anger Noodle. She pushed even harder then the last time. "Noodle your doing great, we just need one more BIG push from you." the doctor said again. Noodle leaned her head back, she couldn't take anymore pain. Then 2D leaned over and cupped her face again. "Noodle love, I love you wifh all my soul and I want you to marry me." 2D blurted out. Noodle found some way to smile in between her paints. "Really..2D" she looked deep into his black orbs. "Yes, but love I want you to push as hard as you can so I could finally see my baby." he smiled at her. "Okay." Noodle pushed really hard like everyone had asked her to do. Then it happened.

There it was. There baby. It was so tiny and its cries filled the room. The nurses came a got the baby and cleaned her up then took her to observation to make it was alright. Noodle collapsed into the bed after her last push. The doctors made sure that Noodle was still breathing before they left the room. Before the last nurse left the room she stopped to and faced 2D. " Congrats, on your new born baby girl." she smiled at him warmly. 2D was really happy. He was so happy he hugged the nurse before she left the room.

**Reviews? And don't forget about 50:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Soo my 50 reviewer was (drumroll)... WozzatforOo! I still love everybody who has reviewed my story. You don't know how much it means to me. And to Mrs. Pot I am not a professional writer, I wish I was though.**

Noodle awoke a couple hours later. 2D was sound asleep next to her. A nurse came into the room to check up on Noodle. "Hello Mrs. Pot how are you feeling?" the nurse asked in a sweet voice. Noodle was still in a bit of pain but not as much as she was in before.

"I'm okay." Noodle looked around the room in sight of her baby but started worrying when she didn't she it. "Where's my baby?" Noodle asked the nurse leaning back into the hospital bed. "We took your daughter into observation to run some tests to make sure she was okay."

Noodle then remembered that her baby was premature by three months, then Noodles thoughts crashed after she realized what the nurse just said. "Daughter?" Noodle repeated with a smile. The nurse just nodded her head and walked out of the hospital room. Noodle excitedly looked over to her sleeping partner and smiled widely. She slowly drifted off into another sleep.

The doctor that delivered there baby came into the hospital room Noodle was staying in. Noodle and 2D instantly woke up when they heard the sound of his footsteps pressing loudly against the hard floor. " So are you two Mrs. and Mr. Pot?" the doctor asked staring at His clip board making sure he didn't get the name wrong or confused. " Yes we 're doc" 2D answered in a nervous tone. The doctor move his clip board down to his side ready to tell the couple the news.

"Well we aren't sure on what fouled of caused the baby to be premature, but your baby is-" 2D felt a sweat roll down his face before the doctor finished his sentence. "Your baby is completely normal. She has all her fingers and toes, a beautiful set of green eyes and a patch of blue hair starting to form." 2D let out a sigh of relief while Noodle just smiled. " The baby is just needs to get up to weight, so we'll need Mrs. Pot to feed the darling for a couple of days and when were sure the baby will be fine she'll be ready to head home." the doctor finished. 2D got up from his seat and shook the doctors hand and thanked him for all his help.

After the doctor left the room, a nurse escorted Murdoc and Russel into the room. Russel walked over to Noodles bedside and hugged her while Murdoc found a seat next to 2D.

"So how's my lil tot?" Murdoc asked with a sly smile on his face. " Fankfully she's 'lright." 2D answered leaning back in his chair. Murdocs eyes went wide. "My tot us a she?" Murdocs question was answered when the nurse walked in with a hospital baby bed. She picked the new born up gently and put her in her mothers arms. Noodle stared at her sleeping baby girl in her arms. She was so tiny and soft. She was dressed in a punk hospital outfit and also covered by a small hospital blanket.

Everyone smile at the sight. "Have you thought of a name for her yet love?" Noodle nodded her head. "I wanted to name her Melody." at that moment the baby girl opened her tiny green eyes and stared up into her mothers eyes that were gleming back at her.

"Thas a wondefull name love."2D sat down on the bed next to Noodle and kissed her cheek. Melody's attention then went to the blue haired singer. Noodle could tell that she wanted 2D to hold her "Do you want daddy to hold you sweetie?" noodle sweetly asked her not expecting an answer back of course. Noodle the lifted her new born up and slowly put her into 2Ds arms. Murdoc looked over the singers shoulder to see his niece. "'ello there lil one. Your so tiny. I love you my lil Melody."2D couldn't help but smile, niether could Murdoc. " You know Noodle love, she looks alot like 'D. Hopefully she wont 'ave 'is brain." Murdoc chucked. Noodle smiled warmly.

Melody slowly drifted off back to sleep in her fathers arms. 2D wanting his baby to sleep comfy, brought her back to her little hospital crib next to Noodle.

While Melody enjoyed the rest of her nap the band had time to talk. "so there's something I won't to tell you all." Murdoc said back I'm his seat next to 2D. "Whats the Murdoc-san? " Noodle asked looking at him. "I met a sweet bird about two months ago, and I think she might be the one for me." Murdoc said. "that's great Murdoc-San." Noodle said with a wide smile while 2D and Russel congratulated him.

**Soo after arguing with myself I've agreed the chapter 21 or 22 will be the LAST chapter. I know it's very sad but I don't think this story could go on forever! Soo review me:).**


	18. Chapter 18

**I think I'm starting to get writers block for this story.**

**Ughh well hers another chapter.**

Noodle and the new born baby were finally home. She brought Melody downstairs into her and 2Ds room. Noodle sat down on the bed holding her baby in her arms. Melody scanned the room with her beautiful big green eyes. Then her father walked into the room with a very large bow in his hands. He walked in and placed the large box next to his side of the bed. Then he crawled in next to Noodle. "'re yew ready to make the babies bed luv?" 2D kissed Noodles cheek and then her lips. "Hai. I just have to feed her first." 2D took Melody gently into his arms while Noodle removed her top to feed her.

"'eres's my Melody?…There she 'is" he played with his baby. Melody smiled at the crazy sounds her father made that she didn't understand. "Yewr my beautifew lil girl, and I love yew. But yew 'ave to promise tha yew won grew up to fast." Melody made small noises as she noticed her mother was ready to feed her. She reached her hands over in Noodles direction and moaned out little baby noises. "okay luv its time to eat." 2D slowly handed Melody over to Noodle. As her lips sucked onto her mothers breast for its milk, 2D stroke Melody's soft blue hair.

"'ow many shots do yew fink the cameras got of yew Noods?" 2D asked looking at her. Noodles eyes reminded on their baby. "Thousands. They wouldn't leave us alone for a second."

The paparazzi didn't find out about the pregnancy or the baby until they caught Noodle holding the baby in her arms and snapping hundreds of pictures of her and the blue haired baby girl. They questioned the rest of the band but they remained silent.

"Those bright lights could of hurt her poor eyes, and those damn paparazzi would of made up a story on what a terrible mother I am, and fake the fact that it was really their fault our baby went blind and-" Noodles rambling was cut off. "Noodle my luv, calm down. Everfing 'is alrite and Melody es fine." he massaged Noodles hair back in order to get her to relax. "Your right." she looked over at 2D and smiled.

Melody let go of her mothers nipple. Noodle pulled her shirt back up then placed the baby gently over her shoulder and patted her back softly so the baby could burp.

2D got up and started working on the babies crib. After the baby was burped, Noodle placed her in the center of the their bed and let baby Melody drift off into a nice sleep.

After what seemed like hours and hours, the crib was complete. It was a tall light tan crib. On the inside it was decorated with a star patterned bed sheet and small fairy dolls surrounding the crib as well. 2D placed his sleeping angle into her new comfy bed. Noodle just stared as their little Melody slept with peace and quiet. Noodle grabbed a small blanket and covered the baby with it.

When the couple was done enjoying watching their baby sleep heavenly, they laid down on their bed exhausted. 2D laid down on his said and pulled Noodle closer to him. "2D could I ask you something?" she asked with her eyes closed into his neck. "'a course luv." 2D nuzzled his head into her beautiful smelling hair. "Did.. Did you mean what you said to me, …. When I was in labor?" Noodle opened her eyes for his answer. "Yew mean 'bout me marring yew luv?" he closed his eyes and had the thought of them getting married inside his mind. "Hai… Do you really want to marry me 2D?"

The couple heard a knock at the door, then it opened revealing a very excited Murdoc. "Ohh I 'ope I'm not disturbing you two love bird-" Noodle sat up." Ahh no, Murdoc-san. We were just talking." Noodle yawned. Murdoc walked into the room and towards the crib. He looked down at the sleeping baby girl. "She's a beauty Noodle, I'm pretty sure by the time she's a teen tot, all those mangy boys will be all over er'." 2D looked over to the crib. Melody started opening her tiny green eyes and started quietly sobbing, which turned into a loud cry fast. 2D got out of bed and picked her up and patted her back gently. Murdoc sat down on the bed next to Noodle and observed 2D.

"wots wrong wifh my lil luv huh?" he gently bounced her up and down until a small burping sound escaped her mouth. Her crying stopped and she relaxed into her fathers shoulder. "Well done Pot, you mite not be a bad dad after all." Murdoc joked around. Noodle got off the bed and around to were 2D and the baby was. "Well I came down 'ere so you guys including my new niece, could come meet someone special to my soul." 2D gave Noodle Melody and she slowly rocked back and forth. "Oh you mean the gal yew said yew've fallen fer Murdoc?" Murdoc got up off the bed and walked over towards the door. "You lot will just have to come upstairs and see." Murdoc said with a grin. Noodle and 2D followed Murdoc out of their room and upstairs towards the kitchen.

When they walked into the kitchen they saw a very cute girl sitting at the table talking to Russel.

When Russel noticed that Noodle had brought in the baby he immediately got up and went straight to hold Melody. He held her securely as she smiled back at him.

"Noodle, D this is Hannie."Murdoc said standing next to the cute girl.

**Ohh bit of a cliffy!**

**Soo I'm extending this story since everyone loves it so much!:] but I shall update tomorrow and leave you Hanging for now because its kinda late and im very very very very tired! So sweet dreams everybody.**


	19. Chapter 19

.**A/N: i dont really have much to say ritee now but i think I've been acussed of playgerisum, i think i spelt that wrong but that kind of made me upset. This entire story come from the mind of chococatof1995 also known as me! Its the reason why I dont update as quickly because im thinking on what to put into this story to make it better for all my readers since I dont want to disappoint my readers. Soo whatever i guess enjoy this freaken chapter.**"Noodle, D this is Hannie." Murdoc said standing next the cute had long straight blond hair, her eyes were a abit slanted and they were a light blue color, she was wearing a heavey amount of eye liner but on her it actually looked cute. Her skin tone was the same as Noodles. "Hello, Murdoc has told me so much about you two." she had a sweet yet shy voice, it made Noodle wonder. Noodle shook her hand and smiled. 2D reached over and shook the girls soft hands. "You must be Stu' the father of that adorable baby." Hannie smiled at 2D the sweetly looked at Noodle. "And you must be Noodle, the mother" Hannie gave Noodle a warm smile before walking over to the baby.

"My, she is gorgeous. What is her name?" the baby looked up into Hannie's eyes and giggled. Melody moved bother her tiny arms up, signaling Hannie to pick her up. "I think 'ur lil Melody like you luv."2D said picking up his baby girl and gently placeing her in Hannies hands. "Melody, what a beautiful name for such a gorgeous doll." Hannie said holding the baby carefully. Melody smiled brightly and started mumbling in her own little baby language.

A tiny smell of unpleasentment had roamed the kitchen. Russel walked over towards Hannie and sniffed Melody. The offal smell was coming from the adorable baby. Russel took the baby out of Hannies hands. "I'm gonna take Melly down stairs for a change then put her down for her nap." Russel said.

Noodle smiled and kissed Russel on his cheek before he

walked out the kitchen with the stinky baby. The two couples sat down at the table keeping conversation.

"Soo Murdoc, 'here did yew two meet?" 2D asked keeping conversation. "Believe it or not a jewelry store."Murdoc answered grabbing Hannies hand underneath the table. "A jewelry store?" Noodle questioned. "Well, our lil Melly I guess had abit to much to eat and when I pick the lil rascal she up chunked on me cross." Murdoc chuckled at the memory. "I just so happened to be working the jewelry stand that day when Murdoc came in and demanded to have the cross spotless." Hannie finished.

"When I picked it up the next day, I wos as if it wos new, which it wosn't ya know.

Hannie even buffed out some of the scratches on it, and

that's when the spark happened. She just had to be mine or

No no elses." Murdoc chuckled again bringing Hannie

Closer to him. "After that things just seemed to fall into

place."Hannie smiled at 2D and Noodle on the other side of

the table.

"Soo what about you two? Murdoc told me you were

engaged." Noodles mind snapped after that. "Yupp. I wont

To spend the rest of me life wifh Noodle, she's my hole

werld now." 2D said putting his arm around Noodles

shoulder. Noodle smiled.

"Awe how sweet! Noodle must be one hell of a lucky one

huh?" Hannie said excited. "So what about the wedding?

Do you two want a huge one or a tiny one?" Noodle was

lost in thought. She hadent really thought of the wedding

plans yet since she was mainly concerned about Melody.

"I'm not really sure, this is the first time we have ever

talked about a wedding." Noodle said.

"Ohh, well Noodle honey don't worry. If you would like, I

could help with all the arrangments." Noodle just nodded

her head. She thought that with the baby, wedding planning

would be just to much for her, so maybe some help would

be nice and plus she could get to know Hannie a little more

if they spent time together.

The couples finished there conversation then went there

Separate ways. Hannie and Murdoc retired to the Winnie

and Noodle and 2D went into their room where they found

there Melody sleeping in her crib. They figured Russel

went back to his room tired, after changing and tring to put

to sleep a wide awake baby. 2D climbed into bed and

instantly fell asleep. Noodle walked over to the crib to

check up on Melly and make sure she was covered.

Noodle accidently bumped into 2Ds side bed table and

heard things fall onto the floor. She bent down to pick

everything up when she picked up a tiny phone. She looked

at it strangly. "I had no Idea 'D had a phone." Noodle

whispered to herself. She flipped the phone open out of

curiosity, and flashed a screen that said '2 new messages'.

still curious Noodle clicked a button to read the messages.

Noodles eyes went wide after reading the first message.

'I've missed you so much Stu, and I want you to leave her.'

Noodle red the name of the person who sent the message, it

was Paula.

**I know this chapter was crapp, but im very sick and my **

**mind wasn' really functioning right so plss don't hurt **

**my feelings anymore then some of you already have **

**and I promise the next couple of chapters will be better **

**but I will warn you know. Get ready for massive **

**DRAMA!**


	20. Chapter 20

**.A/N: Soooo I'm back! ahhh did everyone miss meh? im soo sorry i havent updated in such a long time! funny story is, if you are following me on twitter you will know that about two months ago my now 'EX' boyfriend Daniell and i broke up. Thats another story but, appearently chococatof1995 is a big catch;) sooo at the moment Im currently with my new love, and his name is Ryan. And as for Daniell he is as lost as a baby puppy. Well thats my excuse now on with my story!**

With tears starting to form in her eyes, Noodle pushed another button on the phone to read the next message on her fiances recently discovered phone. the second message read 'Thanks my blue haired prince i needed that;)'

Noodle's heart sank. The tears in her eyes came crashing down on her cold pale face. Her heart was beating faster, her anger started rising. She knew she couldn't control herself.

Noodle threw the hone at the wall, cracking the screen in half. Noodle still angrey jumped onto of the sleeping 2D and grabbed his neck with her bare hands. 2D woke up almost instently, and brought his hands ontop of Noodles.

"Noodle... wot... wot are yew...do-ing!" 2D said in between gasps for air. 2D afriad for his life clawed Noodles hands with his nails. She let go of his neck and got off of him.

Melody started cring after hearing all of the comotion. 2D holding his neck got up off the bed to face Noodle. He saw her cheeks drowned in wet tears. It made him wonder why the love of his life just tried to almost kill him.

"Noodle love, wot the 'ell is yur problem?" he asked her calmly. "How could you?" was all Noodle could say. she picked up Melody to stop her fussing, not wanting to face 2D. "Wot?." Noodle quickly turned around to face him. Her bangs covered her waterfall eyes. "How could you do this to me again? Am I really that unperfect that you keep doing this to me!" she yelled at him.

2D was confused. He had no idea what was going on with Noodle. "Noodle, wot are yew talking about huh?" Noodle felt like she was about to lose it, like she was going to wrip out her hair. She place Melody back inside her crib.

"YOU WERE SEEING PAULA AGAIN!" Noodle screamed at the top of her lungs. 2D's mind went blank. He started panicing inside. 'How did she find 'ut 'bout this? Wot do I say to her now?' his mind was racing with thoughts.

Murdoc and Hannie were sleeping in the Winnie, when they heard the loud scream. The loud noise startled Hannie.

"Murdoc honey, what was that? Did you hear that?" Hannie shook Murdoc with one hand and held up the blanket that was covering her naked body with the other. Murdoc groaned at the fact that he was being shaken awake, which he didnt really like. "Mhmm Hannie darling, I'm sure it was nothing." He rolled over tring to avoid being shaken again.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN! YOU BASTURD!" Then there was a loud glass shatter.

"Murdoc.." Hannie shook him again. "Okay i heard it this time." Murdoc and Hannie both got off the bed and grabbed their cloths and ran towards the loud noises they heard. They both ran downstairs towards 2D and Noodles room.

"Wot the 'ell is going on down 'ere?" Murdoc said as he opened the door to the room. Hannie looked around the room. Baby Melody was cring, 2D looked angrey with rage, Noodle's face was drowned in tears and her arm was dripping in blood.

Noodle walked over to the door. " I dont ever want to see you again 2D." she said before she fled upstairs. Murdoc gave 2D a death glair before chasing after Noodle.

2D sat down on the bed, ignoring his baby girls cries. Hannie not knowing what to do, walked over to Melody's crib and gently picked her up to stop her cring. "Its alright baby girl, its alright, shh shh dont cry anymore." Hannie gently rocked her back and forth. 2D watched as Hannie helped quiet the baby. Then awfull thoughts came to his mind.

Murdoc chased after Noodle, who stoped inside her old bed room. "Noo- dle luv, wait.." Murdoc said catching up to her out of breath. Noodle didnt care that her arm was leaking blood like crazy, the only thing she felt was her heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Murdoc- san... Is there a way i can turn back time to-... to stop myself... from being so blind and stupid?" she said in between sobs. Murdoc walked over to her and hugged her. Without realizing it, Noodle's arm injury was more serious then what they thought it was. She fainted into Murdocs arms.

Ahhh if anyone forgot I said be ready for ALOT OF DRAMA! Well there you go! Next chapter might be the last chapter:[ 


	21. Chapter 21

**Final Chapter Part 1.**

**Oh, joys arise, the sun has come again.**

**To hold you, sailing out the doldrums of the week.**

**The polyphonic prayer is here, its all around you.**

**Its all around you... Out here.**

Noodle opened her restfull eyes, and was scared to what she was seeing. She was laying down, in an over stuffed hospital bed. She was attched to a breathing mask, and four other tubes that were connected to her stiched and bandaged arm. Noodle shifted her head to the side and saw Hannie sleeping in the comefy couch next the bed. She tried saying Hannie's name, but the breathing mask was keeping Noodle's voice inside.

Hannie awoke acouple seconds later and noticed Noodle's eyes open. "Noodle hun, your awake." Hannie said in a cheerful voice. Noodle tried adjusting herself, but she felt pain in her arm, she also felt trapped. Hannie hopped out off the chair and slowly removed the mask from her face.

**And if the whole world is crashing down on you.**

**Fall through space, out of mind with me.**

**Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising,**

**Those are the shadows... far away.**

"I'm so happy your alright Noodle hunny. You have been here for over a week." Hannie said rubbing the guitarist hair. "Ahhh a week? what happend to me?" Noodle said confused. "The slice on your arm, made you pass out." Noodle looked over to her arm. The bandage was pretty big. "I was unconsious for a week?" Hannie nodded. "We've all been worried about you." Noodles mind then rethought of everything that happend before she passed out.

**And if the whole world is crashing down on you.**

**Fall through space, out of mind with me.**

**Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising,**

**Those are the shadows... far away.**

"We've?" Noodle asked Hannie. Hannie nodded again and continued to rub Noodle's soft purple hair. "Yes, Russel and Murdoc, Me and the Baby, 2D especially." Noodles tears started to fall after Hannie finished. "Hannie... I can't go back to him..." Noodle sobbed out. "Its clear to me that... He just doesnt want to be with me anymore." "Noodle it isnt true, 2D does love you." Hannie said back. Noodle pushed away from Hannie. "If you think he cheated on you Noodle, your wrong." it slipped out of Hannies mouth.

**The falling of the whole empire, it's here.. to hold you**

**Rolling out and haunted till it sinks.**

"What?... How do you know?" Noodle asked still sobbing.

"After me and Murdoc came into your room during the fight and you ran out, Murdoc followed you but i stayed in the room, because Melody was cring." Hannie paused before she continued. "I picked her up to calm her down and 2D was so emotional that he broke down." Noodle wipped her face. "What do you mean he broke down?" Hannie brought the chair closer to the bed and sat down. "I was getting to that." she chuckled.

**Little memories, marching on**

**Your little feet working the machine.**

**Will it spin? Will it soar?**

**My little dream... Working the machine.**

"I put the baby back in the crib and sat next to 2D. He was tearing, I've never scene anything like it before. He told me that one day when he went out, he bumped into Paula." Hannie paused again. Noodle tried recalling 2D leaving, but she couldn't remeber him ever leaving without her knowing. "He told me that Paula begged him to leave you and take her back. He said that he borrowed a phone from a friend of his and Paula somehow got the number and had been sending him texts and voicemails." Noodle though again to herself. "Did he say why he borrowed the phone?" Noodle just wanted to know. "Noo... he didnt..." Hannie couldn't let Noodle in on the secret.

"Paula was driving him mad, and all he wanted was to be with you and the baby, so he called Paula and told her to meet up with him in an ally way. So ofcourse she went, but When she got there 2D said that he gave her over 300,000 pounds just to leave you, him and the baby alone." Noodle then remebered the last text message she read in the phone. "Why am I so stupid?" Noodle said as she laid back into the bed. "Noodle hunny, your not stupid at all just misunderstood." Hannie got back up and rubbed Noodle's good arm.

**Soothe... like a wave**

**And crash far.**

**Were closing in, on the moon,**

**And who we are.**

So here was part one of the final chapter:} stay tunned for part twoo, no seriously it will be up today so dont go far! alsoo Happy Birfhdayy to Nooodle! shes 20 today3


	22. Chapter 22

Okay soo here we go. Soo theres a person on this site named XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX who is tring to get ME kicked off the site because she thinks im plagerising! Seriously? I DO NOT PLAGERISE! MY STORIES ARE ORIGANAL IDEAS THAT COME STRAIGHT OUT OF MY HEAD. SOO TO END THIS NONSENCE I'M ASKING MY READERS TO GO READ WHAT EVER STORY THIS PERSON IS ACCUSING ME OF COPING AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK IM PLAGERISING, AND IF I AM THEN I WILL REMOVE THIS STORY COMPLETLY!

Final Chapter Part 2

**I lost my leg like I lost my way,**

**So no loose ends**

**Nothing to see me down.**

**How are we gonna work this out?**

2D was walking back downstairs, holding baby Melody in his arms. He had just gotten done feeding her and it was time for her nap. He walked inside the lift once it opened, the once he was inside and the doors were closed he pushed the button to take him down stairs to the car park.

Melody looked up at her father. He hasnt been the same ever since they had to bring Noodle to the hospital for passing out for his mistake. He's been sobbing everynight before he goes to bed. Melody was a pretty smart baby. She saw how things were going and she also saw what a wreck her dad was becoming, which is why she did her best to not fuss.

The lift doors opened letting 2D and Melody out.

2D walked into his room and placed Melody down into her crib. His room was actually very clean, Noodle always loved it that way. Melody kept her big beautiful green eyes on her father. 2D couldn't help but smile. "Yew 've bin sucha gud girl Melly" He rubbed her soft blueish hair. The soft and gental touch of her dad hand was enough to put her into a peacefull sleep.

Dreams aren't bad, I had turned back

**I love the girl**

**But God only knows it's**

**Getting hard to see the sun coming through**

**I love you...**

**But what are we going to do?**

After making sure melody was nice and warm, 2D sat down on his bed thinking, about Noodle. 'I hope shes alright, I never ment to hurt her in anyway.' Then he heard the door swing open.

"What are you doing idiot?" it was Murdoc. "Nuffink.. I'm just finking ab-" Murdoc cut him off." Noodle?" Murdoc sat on the bed next to 2D. "Yew know, i understand Noodle sorta over reacted, but if yew didnt throw the glass on the floor Noodle wouldnt be in that bloody hell whole hospital, and there wouldnt be a cup missing!" Murdoc added. "I know and i feel horrible about it, its just that, she was scaring me so I panicked." Right before Murdoc could say something the door opened.

Noodle and Hannie walked in threw the door. Noodle stared at 2D before running into his arms and embracing him closly. Hannie signaled Murdoc to come out of the room so 2D and Noodle could have some privacy.

**Picture I'm a dreamer**

**I'll take you deeper**

**Down to the sleepy glow**

**Time is a low..**

**Don't you know?**

**What are we going to do?**

"Noodle your alright.." 2D was confused. Before she left she hated him and told him she didnt want to be with him, now shes back and hugging him. "2D Im sorry." Now he was really confused. "I found your phone and it had all these text messages from Paula, and i guess I just jumped to conclusion." Noodle held onto him tight. "Noodle luv, I... should of told you sooner." 2D shifted away from Noodle. Noodle felt the tears forming again in her eyes.

" the reason why I 'ad the phone wos because i needed to know wen this would be ready." then 2D returned with a tiny box in his hands. Noodle started at the box as 2D brought her closer to him.

"Noodle... will yew... marry me?" he blurted out. Usually you would expect that 2D would close his eyes tightly and wait for her answer, but he didn't. He kept his big dark round eyes on her. Noodle's heart was racing. It was the moment she had been waiting for for a long time. She felt her words get caught up inside her mouth and all she could do was smile. 2D already knew what that ment, and leaned in closer towards her untill there lips met in a passonate kiss, which to Noodle felt like fire works in the dark sky, after a perfect night. This feeling was Happiness.

**When you go back**

**All the second selfless days**

**You're in love with him**

**I want to see you again**

**I love you...**

**But what are we going to do?**

And baby Melody, out of the cornor of her eye saw the entire thing.

The End.

I kind of think the ending sorta sucked but this isnt the End actually. I talked it over with my best friend [shes awesomee!] and there will be a surprise, maybe! First I want to get all this Plagerising buisiness out. Its really a burdon to me, and also once this story hits 90 reviews then ill reviell my secret, but untill then i thank everyone for read my first fan fic and loving it3 it means so much to me and i seriously love you all for it:]

-Chococatof1995.


End file.
